Frodo Returns Part 2
by anne-lotr-hp
Summary: The group continue their journey with even more dangers to face. A sequel to Frodo Returns. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**(Heyy evryone! This is the sequel to "Frodo's Return", my last fanfiction. I hope you guys like it and look forward to more. Tank u to all my reviewers in my last fanfic. XD. Plzzzz review. Tell me what u think bout this chapter and if u hav any ideas fr the next. Sorry for not uploading this chapter; i had writer's block and then I waz 2 lazy 2 upload it. Srry. Anyway, plzzzzzzzzz review. Thxxx :)**

_Last Time: _

"Well, this is it", I told my comrades, taking one last glance at the Shire.

Pippin suddenly blurted out, "What if we die?...and we don't make it back?". Merry, Sam and I stared at Pippin.

"That's a nice way to put it" Merry said. The four of us smiled, like old friends, and we started our search for Smaug.

Chapter 1: Meeting Old Friends:

Pippin's P.O.V

Frodo insisted that we use the Brandywine Bridge to reach Bree, where we would stay a night at the Prancing Pony. There was only one ferry left, so we hurried to get on it. A ferryman was inside so we waited to see if he would take us to our destination.

"Uh, excuse me?", I asked him. He didn't look like he heard me.

"Excuse me?", I asked him again. He looked up and I gasped. His face. It was so...shrivelled up. There were scars all over, and...

"Uhhhh", was what I said when I saw him. Frodo, Sam and Merry seemed to have the same expression as me. I forgot why I was here and what I wanted to ask him. Thankfully, Sam came to my rescue.

"D-do you mind if, uh, if you could take us to, um, uh, you know... uh, B-bree?", Sam said, his words hardly heard. We couldn't blame him.

"Yes, er, hop in", the ferryman said, looking at us as if we had gone mad. Seriously, though. I had to introduce this man to Olay, facial cream. **(A.N. Lol idk.). **The four of us jumped into the ferry and the ferryman began to row us towards Bree. I just couldn't stop staring at his face. I know it was rude, but still. Frodo looked at me, his eyes wide with fright. The trip took so long, I thought it would never end. We finally reached Bree and we quickly got out of the ferry. Merry paid the ferryman and he left us. As soon as the ferry was out of sight, the four of us began to feel relaxed.

"That was, uh, scary", Merry said.

"Big time", I said and we all laughed. We walked for a bit until we reached the Prancing Pony. My eyes widened and I smiled. We walked inside, with me leading the way.

The owner, , stopped us and asked, "Staying a night?". I nodded and led us to a room where the four of us would be staying in.

"Enjoy", he said and then he left us. I took a better look around the room and I could see four beds, a nice bathroom and a flat screen Plasma T.V. **(A.N. Idk if they had t.v's back then, but wateva). **I immediately switched on the T.V but I soon turned it off when I couldn't find any good shows. Sam and Frodo went to bed early and they were snoring like crazy soon after. A few hours later, Merry and I fell asleep. The next morning, we woke up feeling great, for some reason. Sam had brought a lot of water for us to carry, during our journey. We were going to need as much water and food as we could carry. When we were packed, again, we headed into the bar. I wanted a last drink so we sat at a table and I ordered four drinks for us all.

Our drinks arrived and we raised them saying, "Cheers". As I took a sip, I glanced over at the table where Aragorn used to sit. No one usually sat there, but today it was occupied by two people. Both of them, had pulled their hoods over their head. They both reminded me of someone I knew, but I didn't know who. One of them slouched, holding his drink in one hand, while talking to the other person. I could see that a bit of blond was poking out of the other person's hood. I wished they would just take off their hoods. As if reading my mind, the two mysterious figures removed their hoods and I gasped.

**(I am soooooo srry that this chapter is soooo short. I'll make up for it in ch. 2. Tank u all fr reading. Don't forget to review. Thxxx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Troll Trouble

Aragorn's P.O.V

"How does he expect us to know where he lives?", I asked. Legolas shrugged and took another sip of his drink. We were sitting in the Prancing Pony taking a short break from our task. Gandalf had sent Legolas and I out to find Gollum's brother.

"Since when did Gollum have a brother?", I had asked Gandalf earlier.

"I just found out a few days ago. His name is Algol. He still might be a follower of Sauron. I need you two to find him and bring him back so I can get some information about the destroyed ring", Gandalf had said. So we left, me bringing my sword, Anduril and Legolas bringing his favourite bow and arrow. We were searching Bree when we had seen the Prancing Pony. I had smiled as I remembered when I used to sit there, watching Frodo, years ago. As Legolas and I had entered, my eyes immediately flew to the table where I used to sit. I practically ran over to it and when we had sat down, the owner came over to ask us what we wanted. After we had received our drinks, we decided to just sit and talk about where we would head next. Anduril and Legolas's bow and arrows were hidden so that no one could see them. We decided to keep a low profile, our hoods pulled over our heads. It was getting stuffy in the room so Legolas and I removed our hoods, our heads low, still keeping a low profile. That felt better. Not a few minutes later, a little hobbit came over to us. We couldn't see who it was because the light was dimmed.

"Aragorn! Legolas!", the little hobbit said to us. His voice was so familiar. I shared a confused expression with Legolas. And then it hit me. It was Pippin! Legolas seemed to have figured that out before me, because he had already gotten up to hug Pippin. I did the same and invited him to sit down.

"What are you two doing here?", Pippin asked us.

"I could ask you the same thing", Legolas said.

"We're looking for a creature called Algol. He is also a brother of Gollum. Gandalf had sent us to do this task. He thought that Algol might still be on Sauron's side. He also thought that Legolas and I were the best people for the job", I said.

"Wow", Pippin said. "I didn't know that Gollum had a brother".

"Neither did we", Legolas said. Pippin then told us why _he _was here. Frodo had come back from the Grey Havens, with another adventure for Sam, Merry and Pippin. Smaug had risen and was taking over by hurting more and more people. Frodo wanted to destroy Smaug before he could do more harm to others. The four of them had packen their things and left. They had stopped at the Prancing Pony and had slept for a night.

"Wait, so all of you are here right now?", I asked him.

Pippin nodded and then said, "Yea, they're all sitting over there". He turned around and pointed to a table behind him. I squinted to see, with the horrible light, and he was right. I could see Frodo talking to Sam and Merry. They had grew, maybe a centimeter or so. I smiled and looked over at Legolas. He seemed to be as surprised as I was.

"Hold on, let me call them over", Pippin said. I watched him as he went over to their table. He told them something and then pointed at us. Three pairs of eyes stared at us. They walked over with their drinks in their hands. Frodo reached us first and Legolas stood up to give him and Sam and Merry hugs, too. Legolas and I made room for everyone to sit.

"Why are you guys here?", Merry asked Legolas and me. Legolas laughed and I smiled.

"That's the same thing Pippin asked us when he saw us", I said, as I chuckled. So Legolas and I repeated why we were here. Sam was going to tell us about how they were going to find Smaug but Legolas stopped him, saying that we'd already heard from Pippin. We talked and talked until the four hobbits had to leave.

"Do you mind if we come along with you?", I asked them before they could leave. "It would give Legolas and I a better chance at finding Algol". When Frodo approved, Legolas and I picked up our weapons and started our journey.

"We're heading towards Lonely Mountain, where Smaug lives. We will be reaching Trollshaws in a few days time", Frodo said. Legolas nodded and we started heading in that direction. My sword was strapped to my side, while Legolas's quiver of arrows were on his back and his bow was being carried by hand. I looked at the scenery as we got closer and closer to the land of trolls. The trees grew thicker and they were appearing more and more. I put my right hand on the hilt of my sword. I grew nervous. Something was close. Legolas could feel it too. He had his bow in his left hand with an arrow in his right hand. Suddenly, he froze.

"Wait", I told the hobbits. Legolas was staring into the trees. Something big was in there and it was getting closer to us.

"Aargh". I grew tense as I sheathed my sword. That didn't sound friendly. Legolas and I moved in front of the hobbits. Frodo had brought his sword, Sting, with him and he was holding it in front of him, glancing everywhere to see where the noise had come from. Sam, Merry and Pippin had taken out swords of their own. Suddenly, a huge troll came out of the trees. Legolas fired arrow after another as I ran ahead and stabbed the troll in the eyes. It fell to the ground but I could hear more and more coming. The six of us got ready. Then, the biggest trolls, wearing heavy armor and carrying spiked clubs, ran towards us. Legolas killed one by aiming at the neck, where their armor was hardly seen. I used my sword to stab one beneath the ankles, where their armor was also weak. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Frodo and Sam were working on killing a troll while Pippin and Merry worked on another. I had diverted my eyes so I hadn't seen another troll use his club to knock me off balance. I was thrown away from my friends and I skidded to a stop underneath a troll. He lifted one of his feet to step on me, but I quickly used my sword to stab him instead. I rolled out from under him and had climbed his back where I stabbed him behind the neck. I tried to look at everyone else to see how they were doing without getting distracted myself. Legolas was getting more and more trolls on him and he needed help. The four hobbits were cornered. Legolas would have to wait. I ran as fast as I could to the hobbits. I killed as many as I could but there were too many. Soon, Anduril was knocked out of my hand and I was cornered, too. I hope Legolas didn't have many trolls on him. The trolls, cornering us, raised their clubs, about to smash us into troll meat. I never thought of it to end this way. Aragorn Elessar, king of Gondor, smashed to pieces by trolls.

**(K, done this chapter :) How do u guys like it so far? Tell me if u like it or not; I accept bad comments so dont wrry. As usual, review! Thxxx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Close Encounters

Legolas's P.O.V

When the first trolls came, I was firing arrow after another, nonstop. I had seen Aragorn thrown away from me. I wanted to run over to him, but there were trolls separating me from him. The amount of trolls seemed endless, they just came and came. I glanced quickly behind me to see the hobbits battling trolls of their own. I could also hear Aragorn yelling with every troll he killed.

"Come on. Is that all you got?", Aragorn screamed, as he killed two trolls with a single strike of his sword. And then suddenly, he was running towards the hobbits. He was helping them. In the meantime, more and more trolls were on me. _How was I supposed to kill all of them? _I began firing two arrows at a time, aiming for the neck or at their ankles. I peeked over to see how Aragorn and the hobbits were doing with their trolls. But I couldn't see them. I squinted to see, and I could see them cornered by a few trolls. I turned and fired two arrows at each troll. They fell to the ground, blood gushing out of where I had fired the arrows. Aragorn gave me a "thank you" look before he went to pick up Anduril. There seemed to be less trolls now. Instead of firing two arrows at a time, I started firing one, now. Aragorn ended up beside me, after all the trolls had been killed. The hobbits walked over to me. We examined each other, looking to see if anybody had any major injuries.

"Where's Pippin?", I asked, noticing that we were short one hobbit. We looked around, but we couldn't find him. Aragorn jogged over to where he and the hobbits had gotten surrounded earlier.

"He's here", Aragorn said, as he came to a stop and leaned over something that must have been Pippin. I ran towards him, the hobbits trailing after me. I knelt down beside Pippin and put my hand on his heart. It was beating and I sighed. He was just unconscious. One of his hands were clutching his left side, and I could see that blood was dripping down, underneath. I reached out to see what was under his hand and I gasped. Just above his hip bone, a knife was showing itself, digging into Pippin's flesh. Aragorn moved to my side and looked at Pippin with concern in his eyes.

"We have to remove it", Aragorn said.

"Are you crazy? It's going to kill him!", Merry said.

"He's right", I said, "If we don't remove it, it might never come out and it will hurt him even more".

Merry nodded after a while. "Ok, but just wait for him to wake". It took a while to get Pippin to wake up. His eyes were bloodshot, when he had awoken, and he winced as he looked at the knife in his side.

"Pip, we're going to pull it out, k? It's going to be all right", Merry told his best friend. Pippin nodded with fear in his eyes. Sam and Frodo walked away, watching from a distance. We decided that Aragorn would be the one to pull the knife out. I also walked away, turning my back on Pippin. It wasn't a while later when I could hear Pippin's screams, that could be heard miles and miles away from here. His screams lasted for quite a time, and then, slowly, it died down. Sam and Frodo had brought water to Pippin from their bags. Night came and there was a full moon in the sky. Pippin had went to sleep after some time. I sat outside keeping guard, taking turns with the hobbits and Aragorn.

Merry came and sat down beside me.

"How was he?", I asked him.

"He had to go through a lot of pain. Especially when the knife was taken out of him", Merry said to me. I nodded.

"We'll give our journey a one week break until Pippin gets better", I told him. He nodded and we were soon joined by Aragorn.

"Tough day", he said to the two of us.

"Mm", Merry said, lost in thought. We stayed like that until sunrise. Merry left to go make breakfast for Pippin. Pippin got better as the days past. The week was almost up but Pippin got better before that. He could walk fine and the cut in his side had faded. Everyone was eating breakfast, when I had heard something coming from the trees around us. I froze and walked in that direction, my bow ready in hand. I disappeared in the trees without anybody noticing. The noise continued. And then I heard a loud roar that was very familiar. It was trolls. But twice as more than last time. _We have to get out of their domain. _I ran back to our campsite.

"Aragorn...trolls...", I said, between breaths, "...lots of them...we have to...leave...can't stay...any longer". It took a while, but he got the message.

"Hurry, pack your things. We leave in two minutes", Aragorn said, leaving to get his own belongings. Everyone was ready in no time and we left. We didn't encounter anything or anybody on the way. We would be reaching Rivendell soon. Elrond lived there with his daughter Arwen, who was also Aragorn's wife. While we were there, we would refill our food and water supplies. It wasn't long before I heard something scuttling in front of us, but all I could see were trees. Aragorn froze; he must have heard it too. Suddenly, ten massive, huge, armoured, spiders appeared out of the trees. My eyes widened and my hand reached for my bow. I dropped my bags on the ground and so did Aragorn. He had also gotten out his sword. The sun shone on Anduril and Aragorn made it reflect on the eyes of one of the biggest spiders, before he leaped forward to strike the same spider. I started firing my arrows. I told the hobbits to stay back so that nothing would happen to them. One of my arrows went through the eye of one spider. One down, nine to go. Aragorn appeared by my side again and we waited. One of the spiders opened its mouth, to show off its two fangs. Green poison dripped down and the ground disintegrated when the poisonous acid made contact with it.

"Giant, poisonous spiders", I muttered, "Great".

"Don't let their face get near you", Aragorn told me. "It won't end well". He leaped forward, again, as I continued to fire. We had about seven spiders left to go.

"Legolas! Behind you!", Frodo yelled at me. I turned around sharply, which caused me to twist my ankle. I launched an arrow at a spider, when its poisonous acid landed inched away from my face. My ankle was starting to hurt even more, with every move I made. A spider was getting closer to the four hobbits, but I was occupied. I could see Frodo take out Sting to kill the spider. Six spiders left.

"Legolas!", Aragorn yelled to me. There were four spiders on him, while two were on me. I quickly shot arrows at the spiders that were on Aragorn, making them weak while Aragorn finished them off. We had killed the remaining off the spiders. I looked at Aragorn as he fell to the ground, his sword clattering to the floor. I ran as fast as I could with my broken ankle.

"Estel...", I whispered, looking at his eyes that were slowly starting to close. The hobbits joined me soon later.

"What happened?", Merry asked me, kneeling beside Aragorn. I looked at Aragorn's neck, where I could see two, red bitemarks.

"He's poisoned", I said, with fear.

**(Hehe hehe wat do u think so far. Plz review and tell me u hav any advice fr it. Thxxx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Estel

Aragorn's P.O.V

As soon as that spider dug its fangs into me, I blacked out. I awoke to a familiar place. Elrond's house. _Arwen... _Would she be here, too? I tried to sit but resisted when I felt the searing pain in my neck. I tried once more but grimaced in pain instead.

"Rest, estel", a voice said. I turned my head to see Arwen sitting beside me on the bed. I smiled and reached out my hand for hers. She took it and stared at me. She was wearing a short pink, silky shirt with a matching, short purple skirt. Her black hair hung around her elf face. I studied her blue eyes. _Fear, hope, sadness, concern, relief. _I sat up straight, ignoring the pain in my neck, my eyes not leaving hers.

"What happened?", I asked her.

Her eyes left mine and she let out a shaky breath before saying, "It was a sunny morning..."

Arwen's P.O.V

_He was focused on a book when I entered his room._

_Arwen: Father..._

_He looked up at me._

_Elrond: Yes, my dear?_

_Arwen: I'm going out for a while. I won't be long._

_Elrond: Be careful. _

_He returned to his book and I smiled. I exited his room silently and walked out. The morning breeze welcomed me. I walked farther and father away from home, heading towards my favorite forest. I sat down near the edge of the forest, on the green grass. A silver butterfly landed on my lap. I lay on the grass, looking up into the sky. The clouds were formed into different shapes. A sword. Aragorn... I closed my eyes, falling into a nightmare. _

_Orcs_

_A knife_

_Blood_

_Aragorn..._

_"Dead"_

_I gasped as I woke. He couldn't be. No. I heard something that chilled me to the bone. Weapons. Torches. Orcs. I ran as fast as I could back to my father. _

_Arwen: Father, orcs. They will be here soon. _

_He got up and ordered all his fighters for battle. I leaned out of his balcony. I could see the orcs. There were thousands of them. We wouldn't survive this battle. I could see their swords stained with blood. I got dizzy and told myself to stop thinking about Estel. Our soldiers were formed in a line with my father at the front. The orcs were getting closer and closer. I watched our archers getting their bows ready. And then, it began. It all happened in a blur. I could see our soldiers backing away from the orcs. The orcs were winning. Were those orcs that were on the front door of the house? Yes, they were. Looking frantically looked around for a place to hide, finally choosing my father's closet. I could hear someone getting closer. Their shadow blocked the light from underneath of the closet door. My heart skipped a beat. The door sprang open and I was relieved to see that it was my father. _

_Elrond: Arwen, I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on._

_He took me to a secret room hidden father in the house. _

_Before locking the door he said, "Be safe, my love". _

_I nodded and he closed the door quickly when he heard the sound of orcs. The door closed and I slumped to the ground, my eyes stinging. Tears slipped down my face as I heard my father fight. And then everything was quiet. _

_"I smell human", I heard an orc say. _

_"Of course you do, you just killed one", another one said, as I gasped. So he was dead. _

_"No, another one", the first one said, walking closer to the room. And then I heard a horn. _

_"We have to go", the second one said as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. They left a short while later and I opened the door to let myself out. My eyes fell on my father who had a deep gash above his heart. I sat next to him, my tears falling on his face. I ran out of the room, looking outside to see that the orcs were going away. I packed my things, jumped on a horse and rode away, not looking back. I didn't know where I was going but anywhere was better than here. _

_"My lady...", a soldier said to me, as I rode away from him. There were a couple of them alive but I didn't care. My whole family had been killed. _

_"What about Aragorn?", a voice in my head said. I stopped my horse. Estel...It didn't matter. I willed my horse to continue again. _

"...and it wasn't long before I saw Legolas and the hobbits. I got closer and then I saw you lying on the floor", I said to Aragorn, looking deep into his eyes.

_I ran as fast as I could and knelt down next to you. _

_"Estel...", I whispered. He was alive. His hair was plastered to his face with and I could tell immediately that he was poisoned. _

_"How?", I asked Legolas. _

_He replied saying, "Giant spiders". _

_"We have to take him to my house", I said, forgetting why I left. _

_Legolas nodded as he lifted Aragorn up to put him on my horse. I jumped on behind Aragorn, making sure that he wouldn't fall off. I rode as fast as I could back to my house. I rushed him to the infirmary and made sure that he was healed. _

"...A few days later, the poison had left your body. Legolas arrived with the hobbits a while after I left. They had walked here. Legolas was here, in the infirmary, not too long ago to see how you were doing. I...When I saw you lying there...I was...so...", I said, in between tears.

"...When I got closer to you, I could tell that you weren't...dead...and I was so happy that you were alive...and...".

Aragorn pulled me close to his chest, while smoothing down my hair as I cried.

"Shh...It's alright", he said to me.

Someone knocked on the infirmary door and Legolas walked in. I quickly pulled away from Aragorn, wiping my tears away.

"I'll leave you two alone", I said, smiling as I walked out.

Legolas's P.O.V

I knocked on the infirmary door, thinking that Aragorn better be awake, or else... I opened the door to see that he was and that he was joined by someone else. Arwen. Her eyes were red, probably because she was crying. When she saw me, she said that she would leave Aragorn and I alone, and then she walked out of the room. When I heard the infirmary door close, I sat next to Aragorn on his bed.

"How are you?", I asked him.

He smiled and said, "Great".

"So...do you think that you'll be better in around, uh, one week?", I asked him, hesitantly.

"Yea, definitely", Aragorn said.

I pulled out Anduril and handed it to Aragorn.

"Here", I said. He reached out and examined his sword. Fortunately, the sword had not been disintegrated during the attack with the spiders.

After a while, he looked up and said, "Thanks". I shrugged and left him.

A week soon went by and Aragorn was feeling much better. We had our things packed, the food and water were stocked up too. I was waiting at the end of the forest with the hobbits, wishing Aragorn would hurry. I started walking round in circles, impatience getting the best of me. _What is taking him so long?_ The hobbits seemed to be in the same state as me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Aragorn appeared, jogging down a hill, Anduril by his side.

"Are you ready?", he asked.

I replied saying, "Yea, we've been waiting forever for you". We disappeared into the thickness of the trees, trying to be as quiet as we could. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped beneath our feet, as we walked and walked, with Frodo leading the way. Birds chirped, as we passed them and I smiled. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind us. I turned around but no one was there. I made up my mind that it was just my imagination, because I didn't know what else it would be. We hadn't gone far, when I heard the noise behind me, again.

I stopped and said, "Wait, we're being followed". I faced behind me and stared intently into the trees. Aragorn stood beside me, while the hobbits stood facing the way forward. _Snap. _There it was again. Aragorn had taken out his sword and was crouching, ready to prounce on whatever popped out. I had an arrow ready, still trying to figure out what was going on. And then, another giant, poisonous spider revealed itself, from the trees.

**(How do u guys like it? Plz review and tell me what you think. Thxxx :)**


End file.
